Boeddhisme
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan right|thumb|250px|Een Boeddhabeeld op [[Lantau-eiland in Hongkong]] Het '''boeddhisme' is een dharmistische non-theïstische wereldreligie. Het is een levensbeschouwelijke en religieuze stroming die werd gestart door Gautama Boeddha. Volgens de historische wetenschap leefde Boeddha waarschijnlijk van ca. 450 tot ca. 370 v.Chr. in wat tegenwoordig Nepal is. Door moderne geleerden wordt ook ca. 480-400 v.Chr. gesuggereerd. Er zijn ook alternatieve data die gangbaar zijn vanuit de geloofstradities zelf. Alle bronnen zijn het er echter over eens dat Boeddha stierf op 80-jarige leeftijdB. Dessein, prof. dr., en A. Heirmann, dra. Boeddha, zijn leer en zijn gemeenschap (Universiteit Gent/Academia Press , 1999).. Het boeddhisme heeft zich geleidelijk over andere delen van Azië uitgebreid en heeft een centrale rol gespeeld in de spirituele, culturele en sociale ontwikkeling van de oosterse wereld. Tegenwoordig telt het boeddhisme ongeveer 415 miljoen aanhangers, waaronder een snel groeiend aantal in de westerse wereld. De oorspronkelijke naam van het boeddhisme is "Boeddhasasana" (in het Pali), wat 'de leer van de Boeddha' betekent. De kern van deze leer is het natuurlijke principe dat de Boeddha ontdekte als resultaat van zijn zoektocht naar een einde van het lijden en de ontevredenheid. "Boeddhisme" is in de loop der tijden een verzamelnaam geworden voor de vele tradities die gebaseerd zijn op de oorspronkelijke leringen van de Boeddha. De wetenschappelijke studie naar het boeddhisme wordt boeddhologie genoemd. Het vermijden van al het foute gedrag, '' Het ondernemen van het goede,'' '' En het ontwikkelen van je eigen geest;'' '' Dit is de leer van de Boeddha's.'' :Boeddha (Dhammapada vers 183) De geschiedenis van het Boeddhisme De ontstaansgeschiedenis van het Boeddhisme dateert uit de vijfde eeuw voor Christus en is in grote lijnen als volgt overgeleverd: Wijze mannen bezochten de toenmalige koningin Maya en vertelden haar dat ze zwanger was van een goddelijke zoon die een groot heerser of leraar, Boeddha, zou worden. Maya stierf een week na de geboorte van die zoon, Siddhartha Gautama, in het kraambed. Haar echtgenoot, de koning Suddhodhana, was vastbesloten dat zijn zoon hem ooit zou opvolgen. Daarom voedde hij de jonge prins op in de beschermde omgeving van het koninklijk paleis en zag hij erop toe dat hij niet met de buitenwereld in contact kwam. Siddhartha leidde zodoende weliswaar een leven van luxe en plezier, maar hij was niet gelukkig. Hij trouwde met zijn nicht en werd vader van een zoon. Op een dag verliet Siddhartha het paleis om een tochtje te gaan maken. Tijdens dat uitstapje zag hij vier mannen: Een oude man, een zieke man, een dode man en een asceet, die zelf niets bezat, maar leefde van voedsel en geld dat hem geschonken werd. Niettemin zag hij er gelukkig uit. Siddhartha besloot het voorbeeld te volgen en vertrok diezelfde avond nog uit het paleis. Hiermee wilde hij het antwoord vinden op de vraag waarom mensen zo moesten lijden. Hij sloot zich aan bij vijf asceten die zich in de wildernis hadden afgezonderd. Ze leefden vrijwillig zonder voedsel en slaap. Zes jaar later, toen hij bijna doodging van de honger besloot hij dat dit niet de juiste manier was om wijsheid te bereiken. Hij trok daarom verder, richting de stad. Toen hij weer op kracht was besloot hij onder een boom te mediteren, en er niet onder vandaan te komen zonder dat hij het antwoord op zijn vraag had. Zijn vraag was waarom mensen moesten lijden. Op de negenenveertigste dag kreeg hij inzicht in de oorzaken van het lijden van de mens en hoe dat lijden moest worden weggenomen. Door deze antwoorden was hij een verlicht persoon, Boeddha. Hij bereikte een staat van vreugde en vrede, dit wordt Nirwana genoemd. De rest van zijn leven, trok hij door India onderwijzend wat hij had geleerd. Zijn eerste volgelingen waren de vijf asceten. Ook zijn familie nam zijn leer aan en zijn tante werd de eerste boeddhistische non. Zijn volgelingen werden shangha’s genoemd. Op tachtigjarige leeftijd wist hij dat hij zou sterven. Ook zou hij niet opnieuw worden geboren omdat hij verlicht was, en nu voor altijd naar het Nirwana ging. Basisconcepten in het boeddhisme De Boeddha moedigde een gezonde verhouding tussen geloof en directe empirische waarneming aan. Hij zei dat geloof gebalanceerd dient te worden met wijsheid. De wijsheid in het boeddhisme is gericht op het correct begrijpen van het leven, en uit zich in een leven dat correct geleefd wordt. Geloof alléén is blind, het gelooft alles wat gezegd wordt en maakt geen onderscheid tussen waarheid en onwaarheid. De Boeddha zette verschillende concepten uiteen, die essentieel zijn voor een correct begrip van de werkelijkheid hier en nu. Zonder een correct begrip van deze concepten is verlichting niet mogelijk. De basis van het boeddhisme handelt over het lijden (dukkha in het Sanskriet), en hoe we er definitief vanaf kunnen komen. De Vier Nobele Waarheden beschrijven het principe waardoor dit mogelijk is. Een juist begrip van hoe de werkelijkheid bestaat (wijsheid van de leegte) is essentieel in het boeddhisme om een einde te kunnen maken aan de cyclus van wedergeboorte en het lijden wat daarbij hoort. In principe worden al onze schadelijke gedachten (hechting, woede, trots etc.) veroorzaakt door een onjuist begrip van deze werkelijkheid. Hiernaast is het begrip van karma essentieel, wat ook leidt tot inzicht in de boeddhistische ethiek, zoals de Vijf Voorschriften, de Vier verheven geestestoestanden en de zes (of tien) perfecties. Boeddha zei dat als een persoon naar deze principes handelt en ze in zichzelf ontwikkelt, hij gelukkiger zal worden en beter in staat zijn ook de hogere leringen beter te begrijpen en toe te passen. De vier edele of nobele waarheden De vier nobele waarheden hebben tot doel het verkrijgen van inzicht in de aanwezigheid, oorzaak, oplossing en het overkomen van lijden en ontevredenheid. Deze waarheden worden soms ook geformuleerd in termen van de aanwezigheid van geluk, haar oorzaak, de afwezigheid ervan en de oorzaak van deze afwezigheid. De vier nobele waarheden in haar klassieke definitie zijn: # Er is lijden en ontevredenheid in het leven # Er is een oorzaak voor dit lijden: verlangens # Er is een einde aan het lijden wanneer er een permanent einde komt aan het ontstaan van verlangens door het behalen van de bevrijding/verlichting # Er is een weg die hier naartoe leidt: Het Achtvoudige Pad. Het achtvoudige pad Het edele achtvoudige pad bestaat uit: juist begrijpen, juiste intenties, juist spreken, juiste handelingen, juist levensonderhoud (beroep), juiste aandacht, juiste inspanning en juiste mentale absorptie. Het achtvoudige pad wordt vaak ook kort omschreven als moraliteit (of ethisch goed gedrag), samadhi (meditatie) en wijsheid. De vijf voorschriften De vijf voorschriften zijn het basisniveau van moraliteit voor een praktiserende boeddhist: niet doden, stelen, liegen, seksueel wangedrag of bedwelmende middelen gebruiken. Indien gewenst, kan iemand ervoor kiezen om in plaats van de vijf voorschriften vrijwillig de acht voorschriften, de tien voorschriften of de geloften (patimokkha) voor monniken of nonnen na te leven. De vier verheven geestestoestanden De Vier verheven toestanden zijn liefdevolle vriendelijkheid, compassie (mededogen), vreugdevolle appreciatie en gelijkmoedigheid. Het zijn de vier 'goddelijke' geestestoestanden, omdat gezegd wordt dat de goden deze vier geestestoestanden in ruime mate bezitten. De paramitas De tien paramitas van het Theravada zijn: vrijgevigheid, moreel gedrag, verzaking (afstand doen), wijsheid, energieke inspanning, geduld, oprechtheid, vastberadenheid, vriendelijkheid en evenwichtigheid. In het Mahayana-boeddhisme worden zes (of soms tien) paramitas beschreven. Deze perfecties zijn karaktereigenschappen, die door oefening kunnen groeien in het karakter van het individu. De zes perfecties van het Mahayana zijn: vrijgevigheid, moreel gedrag, geduld, vreugdevolle inspanning, concentratie en wijsheid (de vier extra zijn: methode, wensen, kracht en hoogste wijsheid). Karma, wedergeboorte, hemel en hel thumb De Boeddha onderwees ook de wet van karma (kamma): 'goede' acties leiden tot resultaten zoals geluk, en 'slechte' acties hebben slechte gevolgen van lijden en problemen. De resultaten van acties (karma) komen echter vaak pas lang nadien, zoals in volgende levens. Boeddha zei dat karma vooral bestaat uit de intentie die de actie motiveert. Door de motivatie te controleren kan men dus in feite de eigen toekomst bepalen in termen van geluk of lijden. Het beginsel van wedergeboorte is een fundamenteel boeddhistisch concept, direct verbonden met karma, omdat de wereld waarin men herboren wordt, alles te maken heeft met de acties (karma) uit het verleden. In de boeddhistische kosmos bestaan meerdere bestaansniveaus van voelende/bewuste wezens: van goden (een bestaan met bijna uitsluitend geluk) tot hellewezens (een bestaan met bijna uitsluitend lijden); mensen bevinden zich in de middenmoot met levens waarin geluk en lijden elkaar afwisselen. Goede acties leiden tot een wedergeboorte als een deva, een halfgod, of als een mens in een relatief comfortabele situatie. Slechte acties veroorzaken een wedergeboorte als een mens in een slechte situatie, als dier, als zogenaamde hongerige geest, of zelfs in een hel. Deze levens zijn echter allemaal slechts tijdelijk. Het huidige leven wordt volgens het boeddhisme voorafgegaan door een schier beginloze reeks vorige levens. Alleen het bereiken van verlichting brengt dit alsmaar doorgaand rad (samsara) van doodgaan en geboren worden tot een einde. Dan is er ook een einde aan ouderdom en ziekte, zorgen, spijt, pijn en wanhoop. Het Drievoudig Juweel ' in Sanchi, India]] Een centraal begrip in het boeddhisme is het Drievoudig Juweel (pali: tiratana) of de Drie Juwelen. Dit Drievoudig Juweel bestaat uit de Boeddha, de leer (Dhamma) en de geestelijke gemeenschap (Sangha). De Boeddha is de ontdekker van het principe van de Dhamma (Sanskriet:Dharma) oftewel 'de Leer'. De Dhamma wordt beschreven als doodloos, en bestaat onafhankelijk van de Boeddha. De Dhamma is altijd aanwezig, of er nu een Boeddha is of niet. De Boeddha is ontwaakt aan de Dhamma, verlicht door de superieure kennis van de realiteit in het hier en nu. Dit Dhamma is wat de Boeddha zijn discipelen onderwijst. Als de discipelen de instructies van de Boeddha begrijpen en er naar handelen en het uitvoeren, kunnen zij zelf ook de Dhamma zien. Dan zijn zij ook verlicht om hetzelfde einde van lijden en ontevredenheid te bereiken als de Boeddha. De Sangha is de gemeenschap van personen die deze staat van verlichting trachten te bereiken. Boeddha verwijst zowel naar de historische Boeddha in de persoon van Boeddha Gautama, als naar het "Boeddhaschap". Het Boeddhaschap is een titel die gegeven wordt aan personen die door hun eigen inspanning en zonder leraar de Dhamma hebben gezien. De drie karakteristieken Alle dingen die bestaan (zowel materieel als geestelijk) hebben de volgende drie karakteristieken: #Ze zijn vergankelijk en onderhevig aan verandering (pali: anicca) #Doordat dingen veranderlijk zijn, kunnen onze wensen met betrekking tot deze dingen nooit compleet vervuld worden. Ze zullen blijven veranderen en dat is pijnlijk (pali: dukkha). #Daarom zijn deze dingen ook niemands werkelijk bezit, niemand heeft er complete controle over. Er bestaat dan ook geen echte onveranderlijke essentie, zelf of ziel, waarvan je kunt zeggen: “Dat ben ik”. Alle dingen zijn zelfloos (pali: anattā). De enige uitzondering hierop is het nirwana, het hoogste dhamma, dat onvergankelijk en niet pijnlijk is, en ook zelfloos. De vijf khandhas (groepen) De vijf khandhas zijn de vijf groepen van ervaring. Alles wat een mens ervaart behoort in een van deze groepen. Alleen het nirwana ligt erbuiten. De vijf groepen zijn: vorm (materie en energie), gevoel, perceptie, mentale formaties (gedachten en intenties) en het bewustzijn. De zes zintuigen Er zijn zes zintuigen; mond, neus, oren, ogen, lichaam en geest. Wanneer we bewust zijn van een van deze gevoelsorganen, zijn er noodzakelijkerwijs drie dingen aanwezig: het gevoelsorgaan zelf, het object dat ermee in contact komt en het bewustzijn van dit contact. Afhankelijk ontstaan en oorzakelijkheid Het afhankelijk ontstaan (pali: paticca-samuppada) komt overeen met het principe van oorzakelijkheid. Alle dingen zijn geconditioneerd en zijn ontstaan als gevolg van directe oorzaken en omstandigheden. Indien bepaalde condities veranderen of nieuwe condities ontstaan, kan dit leiden tot het vergaan of verdere groei van een (fysiek of mentaal) object of ding. In haar meer specifieke vorm is het principe van het afhankelijk ontstaan gericht op het begrijpen van de oorzaak van het lijden en de ontevredenheid die mensen ervaren. Het afhankelijk ontstaan bestaat uit twaalf stappen. In het kort is de grondoorzaak van het lijden onwetendheid. Als er onwetendheid is, worden de gevoelens die ervaren worden in de zes zintuigen verkeerd gezien en ontstaat er verlangen. Als er verlangen is ontstaat er gehechtheid. Als er gehechtheid is ontstaat er pijn, spijt, ontevredenheid, geboorte, ouderdom, ziekte en dood. Op deze manier leidt de aanwezigheid van onwetendheid tot het lijden. Het principe van nu-causaliteit (pali: idapaccayata) verwijst naar de observatie dat oorzaak en gevolg constant plaatsvinden in het hier en nu. Het is een belangrijke realisatie, die leidt tot het zien van de Dhamma en het bereiken van het nirwana. Middenweg De middenweg is een centraal aspect van de praktijk van het boeddhisme. De leer van de middenweg benadrukt het vermijden van de twee extremen van 'het nastreven van sensueel geluk in sensueel plezier' en 'het nastreven van zelfkwelling of zelfkastijding'. Deze twee extremen zijn volgens de leer van de middenweg onvoordelig, en leiden niet tot verlichting. De middenweg bestaat uit het achtvoudige pad, en heeft betrekking op de vier nobele waarheden. Wie de middenweg tot het einde volgt, bereikt het nirwana. De monastische traditie in het boeddhisme Het boeddhisme is vanaf het begin af aan gecentreerd rond de monastische Sangha. Boeddha was zelf een monnik en de grote meerderheid van zijn verlichte discipelen waren ook monnik (Pali: bhikkhu) of non (bhikkhuni). Er waren daarnaast echter ook genoeg verlichte leken. De Boeddha legde een code van discipline neer, genaamd de patimokkha (Pali). De patimokkha voor bhikkhus (of monniken) bestaat uit ongeveer 227 regels. Naast de patimokkha zijn er nog meer dan duizend andere regels en richtlijnen waar de monniken en nonnen zich aan moeten houden. Het totaal aan gedragsregels en discipline wordt de Vinaya genoemd. De vier meest fundamentele regels (de vier parajikas, uitsluitingsgronden) voor de bhikkhus zijn: #Wanneer een bhikkhu aan geslachtsverkeer doet, is hij parajika. #Wanneer een bhikkhu intentioneel een mens doodt, is hij parajika. #Wanneer een bhikkhu iets van significante waarde steelt, is hij parajika. #Wanneer een bhikkhu liegt over zijn eigen spirituele realisaties, is hij parajika. Indien een monnik een van deze acties toch doet, is hij geen bhikkhu meer en kan in zijn huidige leven geen bhikkhu meer worden. Een andere belangrijke regel is dat bhikkhus en bhikkhunis geen geld mogen gebruiken en ontvangen, en zich niet mogen inlaten met directe ruil van goederen met leken. Monniken en nonnen leven in kloosters of tempels. Verspreiding van het boeddhisme Na de dood (het parinibbana) van de Boeddha breidde het boeddhisme zich uit van Noord-India tot de gebieden die beslagen worden door de volgende hedendaagse landen: India, Nepal, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, Myanmar, Afghanistan, Tadzjikistan, Oezbekistan, Turkmenistan, Kirgizië, Kazachstan, Thailand, Laos, Cambodja, Vietnam, Maleisië, Indonesië, China, Tibet, Bhutan, Mongolië, Taiwan, Japan, Noord-Korea en Zuid-Korea. Via de zijderoute was het boeddhisme in de periode van 300 v.Chr. tot ongeveer 600 n. Chr. ook in beperkte mate aanwezig in Egypte (Alexandrië) en het huidige Griekenland, Turkije, Israël, Jordanië, Syrië, Irak en Iran. De invloed van de Grieken is ook terug te vinden in het boeddhisme: zij maakten de eerste Boeddhabeelden in de toenmalige Griekse staat Bactrië in het huidige Afghanistan. Tegenwoordig is het boeddhisme ook bekend, geaccepteerd en aanwezig in het Westen. In de 12e eeuw is het boeddhisme verdwenen uit India als gevolg van de vervolging door de moslims en de invallen van de Moguls die India veroverden. Het was vooral in het noorden gebleven, in tegenstelling tot het hindoeïsme dat vroeg tot in het zuiden is doorgedrongen. Ook in Afghanistan, Pakistan en het Midden-Oosten verdween het boeddhisme mede door de opkomst van het moslim geloof. Vanaf 1950 is het boeddhisme onderdrukt in de landen China, Tibet, Vietnam, Noord-Korea, Laos en Cambodja. In elk van deze landen is dit gebeurd gedurende een communistisch dictatoriaal bewind. Stromingen in het boeddhisme In de loop der eeuwen ontstonden verschillende stromingen binnen het boeddhisme, waaronder de vroege boeddhistische scholen. Tegenwoordig zijn er onder andere de volgende stromingen (in volgorde van ontstaan): *Theravada (Sri Lanka en Zuidoost-Azië) **de Thaise Bostraditie ***Bostraditie van Ajahn Mun ***Bostraditie van Ajahn Chah **de Vipassana (oorspronkelijk uit Myanmar) *Mahayana (Oost-Azië) **Zen (China, Japan, Korea en Vietnam) **Zuiver Land-boeddhisme (China en Japan) **Vajrayana of tantrayana is onderdeel van het Mahayana en is ook bekend als boeddhistische tantra. Het meest bekend is het Tibetaans boeddhisme, maar onderdelen kunnen ook in het Japanse Shinto gevonden worden. De belangrijkste Tibetaanse scholen: *** Nyingma *** Kagyu *** Sakya *** Gelug De geschriften van het boeddhisme thumb|160px|Chinees boeddhistische gebedenboek thumb|160px|Chinees boeddhistische gebedenboek van [[Guanyin]] ]] De oudste verzameling geschriften in het boeddhisme is de Pali Canon (pali: tipitaka), zoals dat bewaard is gebleven in de Theravada Traditie. Het is opgesteld in de taal pali, een soort volkse spreektaalversie van het Sanskriet en bestaat uit 3 onderdelen (de pitakas): *de Suttapitaka: de toespraken en uitspraken van de Boeddha, zoals kort na zijn dood opgeschreven door mensen die hem goed gekend hadden. *de Vinaya: over de discipline en regels van de monniken. *de Abhidhamma: later filosofisch commentaar. Er zijn ook veel commentaren op de Pali Canon gemaakt. Deze worden in een aparte set uitgegeven. In 250 v.Chr. is de Pali Canon 'gesloten'. Sindsdien zijn er geen toespraken toegevoegd, veranderd of weggehaald. Al met al bevat de Pali Canon 44 boeken in de Thaise editie: een hele boekenkast vol. Ook in de geschriften van het Mahayana boeddhisme zijn de originele geschriften van de Boeddha aanwezig, echter in het Sanskriet. Sommige toespraken uit de Pali Canon zijn echter niet terug te vinden in de geschriften van het Mahayana. Daarnaast bevatten de Mahayana geschriften vele andere toespraken van de Boeddha alsmede leringen van bijvoorbeeld zijn naaste discipelen. Deze toespraken bevatten nieuwe leringen. Volgens de Mahayana traditie zijn sommige van deze toespraken door de Boeddha in de hemel gegeven aan de goden daar, zijn daar behouden en ongeveer 600 tot 1200 jaar later weer opgetekend door monniken in de Mahayana traditie. Ook hebben de latere lokale tradities zoals in Tibet, China en Korea latere geschriften toegevoegd. De Mahayana is gericht op het bereiken van het boeddhaschap, waarin men de wijsheid heeft om vele anderen tot de verlichting te leiden. Het einddoel van de beoefening van de Theravada school leidt tot het bereiken van individueel Nirvana of Arahant (Pali), wat een einde betekent aan de kringloop van wedergeboorte en lijden. Boeddhisme en de maatschappij Het boeddhisme is in haar lange historie nog nooit de oorzaak geweest voor een oorlog. Al voeren de boeddhistische landen wel oorlog, dit wordt gedaan met het begrip dat het slecht is en tegen de leer van Boeddha ingaat. In het boeddhisme is er geen excuus voor het gebruiken van geweld. "Haat eindigt niet door haat. Haat eindigt door liefde. Dit is een eeuwige wet." :— Boeddha (Dhammapada vers 5) Het boeddhisme heeft een vreedzame invloed op de maatschappij. In boeddhistische culturen zijn deugden als het streven naar vriendelijkheid, compassie, harmonie, kalmte en acceptatie duidelijk aanwezig. Ook vreugde en uitbundigheid worden in boeddhistische landen geaccepteerd. Veel boeddhisten kennen veel belang toe aan de goden en geesten zoals die in de boeddhistische kosmos voorkomen. De leer erkent immers het bestaan van totaal andere bestaanswerelden, variërend van bijna hemelse omstandigheden waar de goden verblijven, maar ook van helse bestaanswerelden. De geboorte als mens wordt daar als een middenweg gezien tussen vrijwel uitsluitend genot, en het schier uitzichtloze lijden in de hellen. De meeste boeddhisten erkennen ook het bestaan van geesten (onzichtbare dier-achtige wezens) die men te vriend kan houden door het offeren van voedsel, bloemen, kaarsen en wierook. De reden dat wezens in deze verschillende bestaanswerelden terechtkomen is te vinden in het principe van karma. Feest- en gedenkdagen De boeddhistische kalender is (met uitzondering van in Japan) een maankalender, gebaseerd op de hindoe maankalender. Het jaar is in deze kalender 11 dagen korter dan in de zonnekalender en de feestdagen verschuiven derhalve ten opzichte van onze op de zon gebaseerde kalender. Elke drie of vier jaar verschuift de maankalender een maand naar voren, zodat de feestdagen vaak grofweg in dezelfde zonnemaand vallen. In het boeddhisme zijn er verschillende belangrijke gedenkdagen. Deze dagen zijn ook nationale feestdagen in veel boeddhistische landen. De drie belangrijkste gedenkdagen gedenken de Boeddha, Dhamma en Sangha en zijn: # Magha Puja (volle maan in januari) — de dag waarop 1250 Arahants tegelijkertijd een spontaan (zonder het vooraf te regelen) bezoek brachten aan de Boeddha. Deze dag gedenkt de Sangha. # Vesakha Puja (volle maan in mei) — de dag waarop Gautama Boeddha geboren werd, verlichting bereikte en overleed (het Parinibbana bereikte). Deze dag gedenkt de Boeddha en wordt soms ook wel Boeddhadag genoemd. # Asalha Puja (volle maan in juli) — de dag waarop de Boeddha zijn eerste lering gaf in het hertenpark van Sarnath. Dit is ook de dag waarop de pansa (of vassa) begint; het drie maanden lange retraite voor bhikkhus gedurende het regenseizoen. Deze dag gedenkt de Dhamma. Overige belangrijke gedenkdagen in de diverse tradities zijn: # de Uposatha is de wekelijkse religieuze dag, waarop er formele instructie gegeven wordt, vaak in de vorm van een toespraak in de avond. Sommige leken volgen op deze dag de meer ascetische Acht Voorschriften in plaats van de normale Vijf Voorschriften. # Verjaardag van Avalokitesvara (Kuan Yin) in het Mahayana boeddhisme (volle maan in maart). # Ulambana : gedurende 15 dagen in augustus gaan (volgens een Mahayana traditie die ook in Theravada landen populair is) de poorten van de verschillende hellen open en kunnen de geesten de mensenwereld bezoeken. Door jezelf extra goed te gedragen en giften aan begraafplaatsen en de Sangha te geven ten behoeve van deze helbewoners, kun je jezelf hiertegen beschermen. # Pavarana (volle maan in oktober): De dag waarop de pansa eindigt. # Abhidhamma dag (volle maan in oktober, alleen in Myanmar): De dag waarop Gautama Boeddha naar de Tusita hemel ging om zijn (overleden) moeder in haar nieuwe leven de Abhidhamma te onderwijzen. Abhidhamma Dag valt samen met Pavarana. # De Anapanasati dag valt ook op de volle maan in oktober. Hier wordt herdacht dat de Boeddha op deze dag de belangrijke toespraak over meditatie gericht op de ademhaling (letterlijk: aandachtig ademhalen) gaf. # De Kathina: de Kathina vindt plaats van de volle maan in oktober tot de volle maan in november; de maand na pansa. Gedurende de Kathina kunnen leken kleden aan de Sangha geven. Toelichting: De precieze dag waarop deze dagen vallen is afhankelijk van de hindoe maankalender. De vermelde maand is daarom niet altijd geldig. Soms zal de genoemde dag op de volle maan in de vorige of volgende maand vallen. Vesakha Puja bijvoorbeeld valt soms op de volle maan in april, in plaats van in mei. Zie ook *Boeddhisme van A tot Z *Boeddhistische filosofie *Boeddhisme en vegetarisme *Boeddhistisch Scheppingsverhaal E. Lamotte, History of Indian Buddhism. :* Phra Prayudh Payutto, Buddhadhamma – Natural Laws and Values for Life. :* Robinson, Richard H., Johnson, Willard L. en Bhikkhu, Thanissaro, Buddhist Religions: A Historical Introduction. :* Access to Insight Website over Theravada Boeddhisme :* Buddhanet Website over het Boeddhisme :* What the Buddha taught Leringen door monniken }} Categorie:Boeddhisme